Revolutionary Girl Homura
by KazeCUL
Summary: Male uniform wearing Homura Akemi has come to Ohtori Academy to meet the prince from her childhood. Living a normal life up until she meets Madoka Kaname, Homura is now a duelist and becomes caught up with student council in duels over who gets to own Madoka, the Rose Bride, and the power to revolutionise the world.


_Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little princess who was very sad, for her mother and father had died._  
_Before the princess, appeared a traveling prince, riding upon a white horse._  
_He had a regal baring and a kind smile._  
_The prince wrapped in princess in a rose scented embrace, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes._  
_"Little one" he said "Growing up alone in such deep despair. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you become an adult."_  
_"I give you this to remember this day, we will meet again. This ring will lead you to me, one day."_  
_Perhaps the ring the prince gave her was an engagement ring._  
_This was all well and good, but so impressed was she by him, the princess vowed to become a prince herself one day._

_But was that really such a good idea?_

* * *

Ohtori Academy seemed more like a castle than a school. At least that was what she thought. She could hear her footsteps echo in the hallways as people turned to watch her as she walked past.  
This was nothing new. Just another semester of pointed glances and whispers behind her back.  
The echoing of her steps stopped as she suddenly found herself face to face with Ms Saotome, one of the teachers at the school.  
"Miss Homura Akemi. Are you really going to wear that for this semester as well?"  
"This? It seems like its okay for the boys to wear."  
Ms Saotome coughed into her hand and looked up at Homura with a confused expression.  
"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed, you are indeed a girl, and therefore should not be wearing a boys uniform."  
Homura was prepared for this kind of argument and straight away pulled out the academy's rulebook.  
"There is no rule that says that a girl cant wear a boy's uniform. So I guess everything is fine then. Excuse me."  
She walked away, her dark hair flowing behind her and all of the students watching her in awe, some cheering her on. However, she did leave behind a very confused Kazuko Saotome.  
"She is an odd case, isn't she?"

Homura wasn't exactly sporty. Athletic would be a better word, as she was fast, skilled and strong, yet didn't find overwhelming enjoyment in using this skills. She just participated in different events now and then, just because she could.  
Today she had ran alongside the track team. She crossed the line first, which wasn't much of a surprise.  
"Miss Akemi! Would you like to use my towel?"  
"Thank you, but I have my own I can use."  
The mass of fangirls crowding around her once she was done wasn't an uncommon occurrence. She was very popular with the girls in this school, more than the boys. They would swarm around her like moths around a lantern.  
"Man that girl hardly ever trains or anything, whats up with her?" Homura heard one of the boys sigh.

"Come on Homura, you could easily get the school's name up in the ranks if you joined the team."  
In the change rooms, she thought back to the conversation that she had with the captain of the track team earlier that day.  
"I'm sorry, but i have no interest in joining any kind of athletic team. And besides all of the teams are nothing but boys. I happen to be a girl as well you know."  
She slipped on her shirt and proceeded to walk out.  
"You act like a guy anyway though Homura."  
"That would be Miss Akemi"  
"Why do you wear that uniform then?"  
"To be a prince."  
Homura pulled her hair out from under her shirt collar and let it fall down her back.  
"Huh?"  
"I want to become a noble prince that saves princesses."  
"Man you're weird."  
Homura found herself once again hearing the echo of her own footsteps in the empty hallway. Sunlight was coming in from the archways that led to the grassy, open roofed centre of the building. This semester was going to be a good one, she decided to herself. A faint smile graced her lips and...what was that?  
Homura stopped in her tracks and turned to face the centre of the building. She could smell...  
"The scent...of roses"  
The school's greenhouse could be seen right beside her. Homura knew that they only grew roses there for some reason, which was probably where the strong aroma was coming from. Inside, she could make out the figure of a girl inside attending to the roses. Roses...  
"Why does the scent of roses always make me think of the past?"  
She looked down to the ring on her finger, the same ring that had been given to her by a prince, back when she was a child. It shone in the sunlight.  
Homura sighed. She should be getting to class.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom in a flurry. Homura left her seat and walked out of the classroom. She was on the second floor of the building so she had a great view of the area below where the greenhouse was. The scent of roses hit her again and she couldn't help but stop and breathe in the nostalgic scent. Sighing, Homura put her arms up on the balcony railing and looked down at her ring again. It was so long ago yet...  
"Huh?"  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two people talking. Homura put down her hand and looked down at the greenhouse. Two girls were talking, appearing to have an argument. One was tall, aggressive looking girl, with long red hair pulled into a ponytail, tied with a black bow. The other had her hair in two small pink pigtails tied with red ribbons, and a delicate face. She seemed more somber, looking down at the ground while the taller girl was talking.  
"This doesn't look good...its not my business though."  
Homura was just about to walk away when she heard the sound of the smaller girl being slapped. Stopping in her tracks, she stared down at the two in disbelief.  
"Wait, what does she think she's doing!?"  
The red haired girl had grabbed the others wrist and lifted her hand to slap her again. Just as she was about to, her hand was caught by another girl who had ran onto the scene.  
Homura breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."  
She turned her head and noticed a tall girl with wavy hair walk past..  
"Excuse me!" She called out to her.  
The girl turned to face her, green curls bobbing with her movements. "Yes?"  
"Could you tell me who those people down there are?"  
Homura pointed down at the scenario below.  
"Ah, they are all members of the student council." The girl said as she walked up next to Homura.  
"I know who the blond haired girl is. That's Mami Tomoe, the student council president right?"  
Mami was talking to the red haired girl with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.  
"Yes, and the girl she is talking to is the vice president, Kyouko Sakura."  
Kyouko was smirking and hand her hand on the small girl's shoulder. Homura realized now that they both wore the same white uniform, Kyouko's pants and a third of her right sleeve being red while Mami's was yellow.  
"And, what about the other one?"  
"Oh, she's Madoka Kaname."  
"Madoka...Kaname."  
Madoka looked slightly upset but didnt flinch away from Kyouko's grasp. She held her hand up to where she had been hit. Unlike the others, she just wore the Ohtori Academy girl's school uniform.  
"I knew Madoka from when we were quite young. She was joyful, kind person I looked up to. However she moved away for a long time and when she finally came back last year, well, she hasn't talked to me much at all. She's become so distant..." The girl looked down at Madoka with a pained look in her eyes.  
"Oh I'm sorry for going on like that," she said turning to Homura, "My name is Hitomi Shizuki. I believe I'm in one of your classes, Miss Akemi."  
It didn't surprise her that Hitomi knew who she was. None of the other girls pranced around the school wearing a boy's uniform.  
"Please, Homura is fine."  
She looked down at the greenhouse again. Mami had begun to walk away, while Kyouko and Madoka walked in the other direction. Madoka looked so weak and fragile compared to her.  
"Madoka...I'll remember that."

"So whats with the sudden intervention?"  
Kyouko leaned against the table set up on the balcony reserved for student council members, munching on some kind of pastry. Madoka stood by her side, her gazed fixed to the ground.  
A girl with short blue hair stood opposite to Kyouko, her stare hard and unwavering. Next to her stood Mami Tomoe, the student council president, her stance rigid and face serious.  
"Kyouko, us of the student council who wear the rose seal have all been chosen-"  
"Oh man, not this crap again," Kyouko interrupted, "You've explained it a million times already, I get the idea."  
"Hey," The short haired girl stepped towards her, "Don't go around interrupting people. Mami was talking you idiot."  
Kyouko snickered and stood up to face her eye to eye.  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Sayaka?"  
She sighed, "Kids these days are always so dramatic. Mami, continue so I dont have to listen to this stupid bitch anymore."  
Sayaka scowled and stepped back.  
Mami cleared her throat.  
"Kyouko, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that there are rules we have to go by as wearers of the rose seal. Your treatment of the Rose Bride recently has been concerning us."  
"Oh really? Is that what this is about?"  
Mami sighed, "Its true that you are currently engaged to her, but that doesn't mean you are free to treat her as you please."  
"As she pleases" Sayaka whispered under her breath.  
"As I please" Kyouko smiled to herself.  
"Do not abuse the bride, Kyouko. The existence of the student council has been the will of the Law of Cycles. If they learn of this, they wont be letting it go lightly."  
Chuckling, Kyouko took a bite from her pastry and pulled Madoka close by her waist, "Maybe you should mind your own business for once. I currently own the bride and she will follow my orders, it's that simple."  
"Own the bride..." Sayaka growled under her breath again.  
"Yes," Madoka spoke up, "It is my role to obey Master Kyouko, my role as the Rose Bride. Everything is fine."  
"See? Even Madoka herself agrees." Smirking, Kyouko started to walk away with Madoka.  
"Oh and as for the rules of the rose seal, feel free to follow them and challenge me for the bride."  
"Don't forget, there will be a new duelist arriving soon." Mami called out to her.  
Finishing off her snack, Kyouko turned her head and grinned, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Oh miss Akemi, what a lovely ring you have there."  
Hitomi leant in to have a closer look at the ring on Homura's left hand. She had asked Homura to join her for lunch after their class together.  
"Is that our school's crest?"  
"It looks just like it at least," Homura replied, laying back onto the grass.  
"It's almost scary how similar it is. Do you mind telling me who gave it to you?"  
"A prince"  
Hitomi stared for a moment, not expecting Homura to say something like that, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean what I say," Homura sighed, "He said 'This ring will lead you to me, one day'. The problem is I remember him saying that, but I was so young I cant remember it too well."  
Hitomi smiled, "I think it is wonderful that you're looking for your prince Miss Akemi. If the rose crest on your ring really is the one from this school, then maybe your prince is waiting for you here."  
Homura sat up, "I hope so."

As Homura and Hitomi walked to their lockers, they passed a group of guys who were crowded around a notice board.  
"Oh my, whats going on here?" Hitomi asked.  
"Someone put up someone else's love letter on the board." One of the guys informed her.  
"A..love letter?" Homura asked.  
Craning her neck, she could see the decorative pink and white letter paper and matching envelope tacked up to the board. One of the boys snickered and bended over to read it.  
"Okay, what do we have here...'and so Kyousuke, I hear your music in my dreams, and I only hope that one day I might be able to hear you play it for me. I guess that makes me a fool..' Oh, man this is priceless!"  
"How can you all be standing around reading that?"  
Homura pushed her way through the crowd and tore the letter of the board, "there is nothing lower than what you are doing."  
"Oh come on," the guy who was reading the letter said, "It was on the board."  
Homura turned away, letter in hand, "Do you really think that's a good enough reason to..."  
Her eye caught Hitomi, frozen at the back of the crowd. Tears began to spill down her eyes as she suddenly turned around and ran.  
"Hitomi..." Homura said under her breath watching her go.  
She pushed her way through the crowd and ran in the direction of her friend. She managed to find her crying, collapsed next to a tree with her head in her hands.  
"Hitomi.." Homura said stepping towards her, "this is yours, isn't it?"  
Hitomi, tried to get words out, but they got caught in her thought and ended as a loud sob. She nodded her head instead.  
Homura frowned and crushed the letter in her hand.

"A...love letter?"  
Homura narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of him, "Yes, a love letter, addressed to you, Kyousuke Kamijou."  
Kyousuke snapped the violin case shut and stood up to look Homura in the eye, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I never receive love letters and I'm pretty sure no-one would send me one anyway. Are you sure it was addressed to me?"  
"Yes, I'm certain," Homura replied, her gaze not faltering.  
Picking up his violin case, Kyousuke gave Homura a sheepish smile, "While, that's flattering and surprising to hear, I'm afraid I haven't received anything like that. Do you who it was from?"  
Homura gave Kyousuke a cold stare directly into his eyes, making him stiffen up.  
"I g-guess not then..." he stammered  
"Are you sure that you maybe didn't realize it was there and accidentally thrown it away where someone else could find it?"  
He shook his head, "I doubt I would have missed something like that. I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but I really must be going now."  
Kyousuke walked past Homura and out of the music room. She was left standing in her own thoughts.  
"So whats your problem?"  
Homura quickly spun around towards the door, to see none other than Kyouko Sakura, the vice president of the student council.  
"You have something to do with this don't you?" Homura asked coldly.  
"Huh, you catch on quick." She commented, taking a bite out her apple, "whats your deal anyway? Trying to play the hero defending her friend's honor or something? Don't make me laugh."  
"Why did you put Hitomi's letter up on the board?"  
Kyouko smirked, "Come on, that bitch is just so pathetic. She was easy to mess with and I was bored. Look, by sharing that incredible stupid, oh sorry I mean sweet letter, everyone had a laugh and no harm was done."  
She begun to walk away "Just stop being so dramatic. This stuff happens and you gotta stop being such a pussy and learn to deal with it."  
"Wait."  
Kyouko stopped in tracks and turned her head.  
"You're the captain of the kendo team, are you not?"Homura took a few steps closer to her, "I want to duel you. Today, straight after school."  
Turning to face Homura fully, Kyouko scowled, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
Her eyes then fell to the ring on Homura's hand.  
"Oh I see," She grinned, "You're that new challenger, aint ya?"  
"New what?"  
Kyouko took another bite of her apple, "How about this? If you really want that duel, then meet me after school at the arena forest."  
"The arena forest?" Homura asked, "You mean the forest no-one is allowed access to?"  
Finishing off her apple, Kyouko walked away, "I'll be there, so don't keep me waiting."

* * *

_Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news?_  
_There's going to be a duel in the forest behind the school._  
_O brave hero, always fighting for another's sake_  
_You must be careful, don't make a mistake_  
_These duels have rules, do you know what they are?_  
_Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what they are?_

* * *

That night, Homura found herself standing in front of the entrance of the arena forest, wooden sword in hand. The pathway up to the entrance had shallow ponds on either side, and was contained within walls that ran parallel to the path. She had arrived later than she hoped, since she couldn't find where she was supposed to go at first. But now it seemed like she wouldn't be going anywhere.  
"How am I supposed to get in here?"  
The large gate was decorated with a large bird extending its wings over the walls heavily patterned with roses. The barrier was twice Homura's height and had no stable footholds to climb on. She noticed some kind of intricate door handle sticking out in the middle of the gate so she tried pulling it. It didn't budge.  
"That figures, it needs a key."  
Suddenly Homura felt a cold drop of water splash on the finger on the handle with her rose crest ring on. She immediately pulled her hand back from the freezing sensation, muttering "cold" under her breath.  
Suddenly, a loud creak could be heard behind her. Homura turned her head as water begun to pour down from the spouts lined on top of the ponds with an almighty crash as water hit water. Light sprays of water begun to land around where Homura was standing. Mist begun to cloud over, obscuring Homura's vision. She heard some more creaking and sounds of machinery in front of her. She could just make out the shape of one of the bird's wings folding over itself. Hearing the sound of chains, metal and possibly a gate opening, Homura looked directly in front of her to see that the mist was clearing.  
As the last of the mist cleared away, she stepped back to inspect the new appearance of the entrance. Where the stone bird once was, a giant rose took it's place. The handle in the middle of the entrance had disappeared, along with the third of the wall it was attached to, leaving the path open for Homura to continue.  
"This is...some entrance..."  
She tightened the grip on her sword and regained her posture.  
"I'll take this as an invitation then," she said walking forward.  
Following the path, Homura met a giant staircase. Assuming this was e direction she was supposed to go, Homura begun to climb the stairs.  
'This Kyouko girl is going to pay,' she thought to herself.

Homura was nearing the top of the absurdly high staircase.  
"Just how high is this thing anyway?" she muttered to herself.  
Craning her neck up, she could see what looked like to be an island or something similar up ahead. The staircase seemed to spiral around it and stop at the top. And above that was...  
"A castle?"  
An expression of surprise graced Homura's face. How could there be a castle floating so high up in mid air nonetheless" It went against everything she knew about physics.  
Homura sighed, "I'm not quite sure whats happening here."  
She finally reached the top of the staircase, stepping though the archway that held the dueling grounds on the other side. Waiting on the other side of the arena was Kyouko.  
"Took you long enough."  
She walked towards Homura, a stick of pocky in her mouth.  
Homura looked up at the castle above her, "What is that?"  
Finishing her pocky, Kyouko pulled the box from inside her uniform and grabbed another stick, "That's right, you've never seen the castle before, have ya?"  
Homura inspected the castle carefully, "I couldn't see it from outside the forest."  
"Just think of it as a mirage or something. A trick of the light you could call it even."  
"A mirage..." Homura murmured.  
Kyouko turned and faced her, "So anyway, how does someone like you, who isn't a student council member, manage to get your hands on the rose seal anyway?"  
Homura turned and looked Kyouko in the eyes  
"The rose seal?"  
Kyouko smirked and lifted her right hand, revealing a ring identical to Homura's on her finger.  
"The ring!" Homura gasped.  
Clicking her fingers, Kyouko yelled, "Oi Madoka, prepare us."  
Madoka? Homura turned her head and sure enough, Madoka was walking over towards them, wearing a white sleeveless dress with pink trimmings and yellow frills at the edge of the bodice and armholes. The red ribbons she was wearing earlier had also been replaced by thicker white ones. She was holding two roses, one red, one white.  
"Madoka Kaname? Why is she here?"  
Madoka walked over to Kyouko and secured the red rose onto her chest.  
"It's her job to be here," Kyouko responded, "It's the bride's duty to be here for all of the duels that take place here."  
She walked over to Homura and started securing the white rose on her uniform.  
'This scent!' Homura thought, 'I remember, its the same rose scent that the prince had!'  
"If the rose falls from your chest," Madoka begun explaining, snapping Homura out of her thoughts, "You lose the duel."  
She looked up at Homura with a calm smile on her lips, "Do your best, Homura chan."  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard behind Madoka and Kyouko brought her hand down on her cheek again. With a cry Madoka fell to the ground.  
"What are you doing!" Homura yelled kneeling down to help her.  
"Did I say that you could chat up the enemy Madoka? Jesus, sometimes I think I need a leash on you," Kyouko sighed.  
Madoka bit her lip and looked up at Kyouko, "Please forgive me, master, I promise it wont happen again."  
"Are you crazy, why would you let her do that to you?" Homura cried.  
Madoka sat up and put on a smile, "It's because Kyouko is the current dueling champion. I must do as she says."  
Homura sat there in shock, "What do you mean?"  
"Come on. I'm not waiting all day for you dumbasses."Kyouko began walking to the other side of the arena, "Lets just get this over with."  
Homura glared at her as she walked away, her fist tightening around the wooden sword in her hand.  
"All I have to do is beat her, right?" She said under her breath.  
She stood up and followed Kyouko, Madoka, staring behind.

Homura and Kyouko stood opposite to each other, Madoka standing next to Kyouko. She closed her eyes and held her hands up to her chest  
"Rose of the noble castle..." A ball of light began to glow from her chest.  
Homura shielded her eyes from the blinding light coming from Madoka.  
"What is this, another mirage?" She scowled.  
"Power of dios that sleeps within me..." Madoka continued, "Heed your master and come forth.."  
Kyouko held Madoka by her waist, letting her arch back.  
Homura couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what looked like a sword hilt come out of Madoka's chest.  
Kyouko grabbed the hilt, "Grant me the power..."  
She pulled the sword fully out of Madoka, "To bring the world revolution!"  
Homura was in shock of what she just witnessed. How did that sword manage to...?  
Suddenly the ringing of bells took Homura by surprise and snapped her back into reality. She took it as a sign to start the duel and started charging towards Homura as she did the same. The swords clashed together with the sound of wood against metal. Kyouko didn't spare any mercy as she attacked her head-on while Homura blocked each of her blows.  
"Dammit," Homura thought, trying to find an opening for her to strike.  
Kyouko laughed land swung her sword viciously, Homura just able to block it but being pushed down to the ground in process.  
"Augh!" She yelled as she fell backwards.  
Homura quickly sat up and pulled her sword out again, only to see that it had been cut in half.  
"Wait a minute!" She gasped, "That sword of yours, it's real?"  
"Jeez, how much of an idiot do you have to be to use a stupid wooden practice sword against the Sword of Dios?" Kyouko sighed and shook her head.  
"The Sword of Dios?"  
Kyouko lifted her head, " Don't tell me that you actually don't know what it is?"  
She smirked, "Now I'm interested. Who the hell are you exactly?"  
Homura stood up, "The duel isn't over yet!"  
"Don't tell me you actually wanna keep going?" Kyouko laughed, "Look let me just cut that thing from your chest right now and we can finish this up right here. I'll be doing you a favor!"  
Homura, ignored her and positioned herself ready to attack.  
"The prince on a white horse coming to save her princess! You really thought that was you didn't ya?"  
She laughed "Please, we all know that those stories are a load of bull, so just give up!"  
"Haaa!" Homura lunged forward, the words from her childhood prince ringing in her ears.  
_'Little one, growing up alone in such deep despair. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you become an adult.'_  
"With half a sword? Really?" Kyouko yelled in shock.  
She ran towards Homura, sword positioned to strike.  
The next few moments were a blur.  
For one moment, the two opponents crossed paths, each sword aimed at the other's rose.  
Kyouko passed Homura and turned her head to look back at her, sure of her victory. Homura slowed down and turned to face Kyouko.  
Her rose was in tact.  
"What!" Kyouko cried, the red petals from her own rose fluttering in the breeze, "I lost?! How the hell did I lose?!"  
She dropped the sword as it vanished before it could hit the ground.  
"How the hell did I..." Kyouko chocked out in shock.  
"Don't be upset."  
Madoka smiled, walking over to Kyouko.  
"You can try to do better next time."  
She froze.  
"Kyouko _chan_"

"Well this is most certainly interesting"  
Mami Tomoe brought down the binoculars she was using to watch the duel from her face.  
"I believe her name is Homura, from the middle school."  
The bells signalling the end of the duel rang in the distance.  
Mami smiled, "Looks like it's going to be a bit different around here from now on."

Homura walked from the arena forest sighing.  
"What even was that back there? I guess for now it's best not to question it."  
She continued down the path that would lead her to the dorms, when a small figure blocked her path.  
"Oh?" Homura noticed the girl in front of her, "You're-"  
"I've been waiting for you, Miss Akemi." Madoka smiled.  
"I am the rose bride. From this day on, I belong to you."

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : THE ROSE BRIDE END


End file.
